Vivi's Dream
by Aeryane
Summary: Vivi a fait un rêve. Très perturbant selon elle. Et visiblement, ce cher Ace y était. Ce qui n'était qu'un simple rêve va entraîner bien des "ennuis" pour la princesse... Surtout avec la S.T.F.D.E., mais pas que. Malgré ces "obstacles", pourra-t-elle se rapprocher du chaud bouillant (haha) Ace? AcexVivi, essayé de pas trop OOC mais bon parfois...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour** **bonjour cher/chère lecteur/lectrice. À l'origine j'avais commencé à écrire cette petite fiction pour l'anniversaire d'une amie sauf que... Petit 1: Pas assez avancée et petit 2: j'ai oublié. Tout simplement. Bref, lisez, et si vous avez aimé laissez un petit com' dans le joli cadre prévu à cet effet. **

**Mais bon je ne le trouve pas très drôle le prologue... Même si ça ne plaît pas je posterais le chapitre 1 dans le courant de la semaine prochaine... Ou même toute suite. Sauf que c'est idiot puisque après j'aurais plus accès à Internet. Kukuku. Tant pis.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Prologue: -Un rêve bleu! Ou peut-être est-il jaune?!-

Le vent s'engouffrait dans les longs cheveux de la princesse d'Alabasta, bleus comme le ciel dégagé d'une belle journée d'été. Appuyée au balcon de sa royale chambre, elle respirait profondément l'air frais de la nuit, en observant les étoiles brillant dans le ciel noir. Une ombre imposante se glissa derrière elle et posa ses grandes mains sur ses frêles épaules. La chef des cuisines royales, Terracotta, surplombait avec bienveillance la jeune princesse.

«Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, princesse? Avez-vous fait un cauchemar? demanda poliment mais avec inquiétude la couturière royale.

-Oh non, Terracotta. Au contraire, j'ai fait un rêve magnifique, et je désirerais tellement qu'il puisse être vrai... Mais cela est impossible, dit-elle dans un murmure accompagné d'un sourire.»

La géante au cœur tendre sourit et allait prendre la parole lorsque...

«Bonsoir, gentes dames, salua poliment quelqu'un. Que faites-vous donc dehors par cette fraîche nuit?

-A-Ace..? dit la jeune princesse en écarquillant ses grands yeux noirs.»

Voyant le trouble de sa supérieure, la femme d'Igaram prit les devants.

«Bonsoir, monsieur Ace. Veuillez pardonner le silence de ma princesse, elle me faisait part d'un rêve merveilleux qu'elle avait fait, et peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas vous le raconter... dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers la rêveuse.

-Oh, euh hum, et bien, c'est que... bégaya Vivi. Pardonnez-moi, je dois me reposer! Bonne nuit Terracotta et... bonne nuit, Ace.»

Elle s'inclina devant chaque, et rentra vivement dans sa chambre, laissant néanmoins ouvert pour que la couturière puisse retourner au palais.

Cette dernière semblait stupéfaite et le manieur de feu regardait en clignant des yeux la porte-fenêtre où avait disparu la tornade bleue, puis fronça ses sourcils.

«J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? demanda-t-il.

-Non, non. Vous avez été très poli, mais je crois que Vivi... La dernière fois qu'elle s'est comportée ainsi c'était à cause de Kohza...»

La femme se rendit compte que le grand frère de Luffy la regardait avec l'air d'un enfant écoutant ce que disent les adultes sans comprendre. Elle lui fit un éblouissant sourire qui lui fit encore cligner des yeux et lui conseilla de rester dans les parages, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il resterait tant que Luffy serait là. Sur un dernier grand sourire, Terracotta se replia dans la chambre de la princesse, laissant un Ace confus et songeur sur le balcon.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de réflexion intense, il haussa les épaules et repartit par où il était venu, c'est-à-dire le toit.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Oui donc, je n'ai pas attendu une semaine. **

**De toute façon j'aurais (encore) oublié.**

**Bwef.**

**Je balance la ratatouille! (WTF)**

* * *

Chapitre 1: -Un jour mon prince viendra... Ou pas-

Le lendemain matin, malgré sa nuit quelque peu agitée, Néfertari Vivi se leva de bonne heure pour s'occuper de ses amis pirates. Mais d'abord, pour se détendre et réfléchir, elle prit la direction des bains publics. Une fois entrée dans l'eau chaude et douce, elle somnola en repensant à son rêve, qui fit naître des rougeurs sur ses joues pâles. Mais un "coucou" soufflé dans son oreille la fit sursauter et elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Nami, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Robin fit un discret signe de sa main derrière la navigatrice qui s'amusait à tripoter les joues rouges de la bleue.

«Dis, Vivi, pourquoi t'as les joues rouuuuges? demanda malicieusement la rousse.

-C-Ce n'est rien du tout! répondit précipitamment la princesse qui n'avait que ses cheveux bleus, sa peau devenue écrevisse. C'est la chaleur!

-Oh, calme-toi ma belle! dit Nami en rigolant. C'était JUSTE une question...

-... Mais maintenant nous savons que quelqu'un te fait rougir, ma petite Vivi, continua Robin en venant s'accroupir à côté de la navigatrice.»

Cette dernière ainsi que sa pauvre victime regardaient avec des yeux ronds la détentrice du fruit de l'éclosion.

«Robin! Alors là tu me bluffes! s'exclama la rousse.

-Hum? Pourquoi? J'aime bien jouer à ce jeu-là, c'est très divertissant, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Bienvenue à bord, camarade entremetteuse! salua Nami solennellement. Pour seller ton entrée dans cette société très fermée, faisons le signe des entremetteuses!»

Et les deux complices entamèrent une longue série de figures avec leurs mains, toutes plus impossibles que les autres, notamment la figure dite "de la tortue", qui consiste à passer ses mains entre ses jambes pour remonter dans son dos et attraper son cou (cela signifie que la victime se laisse retenir par un désir inassouvi qui l'étrangle, son nom fait référence au fait qu'elle n'avance que très lentement ou pas du tout).

La princesse qui sentait que la chaleur commençait à lui tourner la tête s'éclipsa discrètement, s'habilla et remplit une bassine d'eau chaude puis partit vers le dortoir des pirates en n'oubliant pas de prendre un chiffon. Sa discrète entrée dans la longue pièce fut saluée par un rêne au nez bleu qui reniflait des flacons colorés.

«Salut Vivi! Tu viens pour t'occuper de Luffy, Zoro et Ussop? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

-Oui. Comment vont-ils? Leurs blessures étaient plutôt graves.

-Ils s'en sortent plutôt bien, comme d'hab quoi. Ho! Salut Sanji! Pas trop mal à la tête après la cuite d'hier?

-Bonjouuur Vivi jolie! s'écria Sanji en voyant la princesse.

-Bon, vu qu'il peut encore draguer à 8h du matin, il doit aller bien. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas vu Robin, Nami, et le frère de Luffy? Je ne sais pas où ils sont partis, ils ne voulaient pas prendre leurs médicaments je crois...

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu Nami et Robin elles étaient en train de faire des trucs bizarres pour une société bizarre... Et Ace... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cette nuit, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.»

Le petit prodige en médecine la regarda légèrement de travers l'air de dire "Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit avec Ace pour être aussi troublée, Vivi-san?" mais ne pipa mot. Sanji ne tiqua pas, la gueule de bois engourdissant encore ses sens.

Après avoir calmement aider à changer les bandages malmenés des pirates, Vivi accepta gracieusement l'invitation à boire un thé fait maison de Chopper, qui sauta presque de joie lorsqu'elle le complimenta sur la qualité du thym et des autres herbes aromatiques employées.

«Je peux te poser une question, Vivi? demanda le médecin après de longues minutes de silence.

-Bien sûr Tony Tony.

-Il se passe quoi avec Ace?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, répondit la princesse sans rougir -ou presque.»

Mais le petit rêne n'est pas aussi stupide que son capitaine et a bien compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Néanmoins, il se tut encore une fois et nota dans un coin de son cerveau de penser à se renseigner sur l'affaire.

«si tu le dis, je te crois, mentit-il simplement. Ah!»

Il partit dans une pièce d'où s'échappait une fumée inquiétante, et une quantité de jurons se firent entendre.

La princesse souffla gentiment, mais un déplacement d'air violent la fit sursauter.

«Yo! fit l'intrus, soit Ace.

-AHHhhhh... "répondit" la princesse avant de tomber dans les pommes -ou plutôt dans le thé.»

Surpris, le frère du chapeau de paille se ressaisit assez rapidement et rattrapa la jeune fille avant que son beau visage n'entre au contact du liquide encore chaud. Il la souleva facilement, il faut dire que la jeune Néfertari était un poids plume. Apercevant un lit libre du coin de l'œil, le manieur de feu s'y dirigea en crabe et la déposa doucement sur les draps frais. Il se releva lentement mais sembla hésiter... puis se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front de l'endormie. Il sortit précipitamment par la fenêtre, et soupira de soulagement, persuadé que personne ne l'avait vu.

Sauf qu'il se trompait. Et lourdement.

Chopper, Sanji, Robin, Nami et Ussop. Enfin... Chopper assista bien à toute la scène, Sanji et Ussop n'entendirent que le boum et le smack, Robin et Nami, cachées derrière la porte, n'avaient vu que ce qu'elles voulaient voir. Soit un prince charmant avec sa princesse, le tout accompagné d'un cadre rose bonbon tout brillant. Beurk... (Veuillez excuser la narratrice, qui est partie vomir dans les toilettes suite à cette trop grande pression de trucs pour filles.) Hrm hrm. Donc après cette foutue indigestion de fille-attitude, chacun retourna à ses occupations, toutes diverses. Thé, drague, sieste, et sorcellerie pour nos deux membres de la S.T.F.D.E. (soit la Société Très Fermée Des Entremetteuses).

* * *

**Donc vouaaaali vouaaaaalou, chapitre 1 posté!**

**N'oubliez pas ce cher cadre, et puis les com's c'est le salaire des auteurs! Na!**

**(Et puis de toute façon si vous dites rien je vais pas mettre le chapitre 2 qui n'est... même pas écrit. Enfin cinq lignes... Mais j'aime ces 5 lignes... Car elles traitent de sorcellerie! MWAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Au plaisir de vous "revoir"!**


End file.
